Decadence
by OatAndRaison
Summary: Emily's hand darted beneath the table again, gripping JJ's hand tight before the younger woman pushed her any further. She pulled the blonde's hand from her jeans and hastily zipped them up, before leaning over and placing her lips dangerously close to JJ's ear. "You better follow me and you better be quick."


**Decadence**

Emily laughed at the expression Morgan made to the waiter who had come over to take everyone's orders, at the smug grin that appeared on his face and the way he rose one eyebrow as she walked away. The laugh gradually turned into a chuckle and she shook her head left to right.

"What?" Morgan asked cockily, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest. "I'm off duty. I'm allowed to let my eyes wander," he defended, amused at the looks the rest of the team sent his way.

"That's what I told my first wife before she divorced me," Rossi joked, swirling the tumbler that contained his scotch.

Morgan tilted his head and replied smoothly, "Then I guess it's a good job I'm not married, huh?"

Another wave of laughter spread across the table and Emily allowed her eyes to look at each member of the team. Hotch, a silent protector. It was a rare moment to see him smile and laugh so freely, to allow himself to relax and enjoy his time. Rossi. Almost the grandfather of the group. The elder who sought to teach and pass on life lessons to all of his students. Morgan. A funny best friend. Fiercely protective and always available for time to unwind. Garcia in her all of her magical brightness and precious innocence. A stark contrast to many members of the team, but yet so essential to all of their lives. Reid. With all his untimely statistics and love for literature and mathematics, Emily adored him. And of course last, but definitely not least, one Jennifer Jareau. The love of Emily's life. JJ was Emily's breath of fresh air, the blood that ran through her veins, the one and only person that Emily could ever imagine spending her life with.

The restaurant added to the warmth of the evening. The dark burgundy walls and welcoming, yellow glow from the lights gave an intimate atmosphere. It was an air that put the team at ease and allowed them to all, temporarily, forget the horrors that they faced every day. The case had been particularly harrowing, but they had all achieved a small victory in saving the last victim before she succumbed to the mental and physical abuse the unsub inflicted.

Emily felt JJ's hand on her knee beneath the table. The brunette smiled, turning to look at the blonde's face. The older woman couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found such a beautiful woman, someone so kind and caring, someone she could rely on in every way. Her smile widened as she felt JJ squeeze her knee affectionately. The younger woman's eyes turned to meet hers and Emily sighed contently, unable to wipe the smile from her face. It may have been an exhausting few days, a number of sleepless nights, but there was nowhere she would have rather been in that moment than around a table, enjoying some good food and wine, surrounded by the people that meant the world to her.

But the smile faltered as she felt the weight of JJ's hand begin to move ever so slowly along the length of her thigh. There was a moment of confusion as Emily tried to work out the motive, tried to distinguish if the touch was still as innocent as she had first interpreted, as she'd first thought. As JJ's fingers wrapped themselves more firmly around Emily's thigh, the brunette knew that it wasn't. She felt a small, sharp twinge low in her stomach as those same fingers reached the very top of her thigh and she bit down on her tongue swiftly.

"You two lovebirds okay?" Garcia teased, the constant chatter that had flowed around the table lowering in volume. "You guys are quiet."

"Yeah," JJ smiled. "We're both just so tired and exhausted."

"You could have gone home," Hotch told, completely unaware of what was unravelling beneath the round wooden table. "We'd all have understood."

"No," JJ shook her head left to right, a soft expression on her face. "There is no where I'd rather be right now than here. After everything we see daily… It's nice to do this. Right, Em?" JJ turned to lock eyes with Emily.

Despite how hot Emily was becoming as JJ's fingers squeezed the very top of her thigh, she vowed that she wouldn't allow the blonde's movements to distract her.

"Right," Emily nodded in agreement, finally pulling her eyes away from JJ's to meet the faces scattered around the table. "It's nice to really remind ourselves that despite the evil we spend so much time trying to fight, there is beauty here too."

Garcia made a cooing noise and pressed a hand firmly against her chest. "Just look at what the rainbow of love has done to one of the most mopping members of our awesome, kick ass clan."

Everyone laughed at Garcia's more than usual humorous response and the chatter around the table soon returned. JJ waited for her opportunity, continuing to engage with conversation around the table until the focus on herself and Emily weaned away. She retained the grip on Emily's thigh, knowing how sensitive the inside of those thighs were, and began to very gently stroke her fingers against the older woman's jeans.

"Jennifer," Emily spoke quietly, her smooth voice betraying what she was really feeling. "What are you doing?" She turned her head slightly, enough that she could see the blonde's face in her peripheral vision, but not enough for the rest of the team to realise the two had begun a private conversation.

"Nothing," JJ shrugged her shoulder innocently. With her left hand, the younger woman brought her glass of wine to her lips, taking a small sip. "Why do you ask?" she teased coyly.

As Emily opened her mouth to formulate a response, unable to think through the words JJ had spoken to realise the younger woman was simply taunting her, the blonde slid her hand over the crotch of the older woman's jeans and cupped her firmly. Emily's hand shot beneath the tablecloth, her mouth immediately closing to allow her to bite her bottom lip hard. Her fingers wrapped themselves around JJ's and held on tight.

"Jennifer."

"What?"

Emily moved her elbow to rest on the table, placing her chin on the palm of her hand so that her fingers partially obscured her lips.

"If you carry on, I am going to have to find the nearest private place for you to finish the job. And you don't even want to know what I'm going to do to you once you get home."

JJ turned her head to make full eye contact with the older woman. Her eyes had darkened and the expression on the blonde's face seemed to be daring Emily to let her continue. The brunette weakened her grip on JJ's hand, and sure enough, the younger woman's fingers started to move again. Emily could feel herself growing hot, the heat from her back bringing her shirt to boiling point. JJ's fingers moved to trap the zipper of her jeans between them and slowly pull it down, enough for her to slide just to fingers into the space between Emily's jeans and her panties.

If JJ had thought that Emily was handling the entire situation well, she certainly would have changed her mind upon making contact with the older woman's panties. Emily had been well aware that she was growing wet the moment JJ's fingers touched the inside of her thigh. Any foreplay after that had only increased the amount of liquid that flowed between her legs. The thought of being caught, by a member of the team, a customer or restaurant staff, only seemed to increase the stakes and increase the amount of arousal Emily experienced.

Emily jumped as a plate of food was placed in front of her. She had forgotten that though they had ordered food, it had not yet been brought over to the table, and her thoughts had been elsewhere. JJ temporarily stilled her fingers, though pressed them hard against the swollen bud laying beneath the material of Emily's panties, causing the brunette to shudder violently and her hand to grip the edge of the table. The brunette smiled politely at the waiter, a thin smile that seemed to be all she could manage. She hoped nothing seemed aloof and was grateful when the waiter returned a smile and retreated back across the restaurant.

But any feeling related to gratefulness was soon demolished as JJ's fingers began to stroke again. Emily couldn't take it much longer. She was struggling to keep her breathes even and her expression straight. She knew that excusing herself before anyone had even begun eating would come under scrutiny. She knew that it would be even more suspicious that JJ would follow her not even a couple moments later. But a credible excuse for that was for JJ to worry about.

Emily's hand darted beneath the table again, gripping JJ's hand tight before the younger woman pushed her any further. She pulled the blonde's hand from her jeans and hastily zipped them up, before leaning over and placing her lips dangerously close to JJ's ear.

"You better follow me and you better be quick."

Emily then stood up, perhaps a little too hastily. The top of her knees collided with the underneath of the table as she moved. She flinched and pushed herself backwards, the back of her legs then hitting the seat of her chair and knocked the furniture off balance. She reached her hand out with speed, the prompt reaction allowing her to wrap her fingers around the top of the chair as it tilted backwards. She brought it back down onto four legs as she looked up to see the team watching her curiously.

The older woman knew her cheeks were burning a deep red. She thanked the Fates she nearly knocked over the chair, knowing the team no doubt misinterpreted the colour of her face as embarrassment. Really it was much more than that. It was arousal combined with a desperate need for release. She quickly excused herself and hurried towards the restaurant toilets.

Emily rushed through the door and rested both of her hands on the sink countertop. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and shook her head in disbelief. She had never taken JJ to be the kind of women to do such a daring thing, to turn her on whilst surrounded by team members in a public place. But she didn't have time to think over the situation more, to not only come to understand that JJ would do such a thing, but also that such a thing would turn herself on.

JJ came through the bathroom door and found herself dragged into one of the stalls. As soon as Emily had fumbled with the lock long enough to figure out how the mechanism worked, she had JJ pinned up against the stall, her hands tangled in blonde locks. The kiss initiated was sloppy, desperate, the clashing of teeth and bruising of lips. The younger woman slipped her hand between them and into the brunette's jeans and panties, sliding her fingers into wet heat.

Emily finally pulled back for air, swallowing hard. She dropped her head back onto her shoulders and moaned, grinding into JJ's hand. JJ brought her free hand to wrap around the back of Emily's neck, bring her closer to initiate another kiss. Emily hummed against the blonde's lips as the younger woman gently pinched her clit between two fingers.

"Didn't take you for an exhibitionist," JJ teased.

Emily opened her mouth to reply, trying hard to formulate a response. But the door to the ladies bathroom swung open and the blonde quickly brought her hand around to Emily's lips. She pressed her index finger against the brunette's lips, her hand below stilling for a moment. It gave Emily enough time to think, to draw the younger woman's finger into her mouth, to release it after a long suck and then move her lips next to JJ's ear.

"I meant what I said," Emily whispered seductively, nibbling the blonde's earlobe. "When you get home, I am going to make you beg for it… I am going to take you hard and fast, you're going to feel me inside you for days afterwards…"

JJ clenched deliciously at the words Emily spoke, shivering and pulling her bottom lip into her mouth. She craved whatever the brunette had in store for her once they returned home. She was desperate to feel Emily against her, her fingers, her mouth, her tongue… Even any appendage the older woman decided to use. The blonde woman practically came at the thought. But right now, she knew she had the upper hand. And the quicker she brought Emily to climax, the quicker they would get home. The quicker they would get home, the quicker JJ would find her own release.

Without wasting another moment, without thinking about the other person in the bathroom, JJ dropped to her knees in front of Emily. She once again unzipped the jeans, only this time she pulled both the jeans and the panties down to the older woman's ankles, staring intently at her prize. Emily looked down in disbelief, her heart thudding hard in her chest, ricocheting against her rib cage. All she could hear was the blood rushing through her ears. She had no idea how she was going to remain quiet.

JJ's tongue reached out to flick over the brunette's throbbing clit. Emily bit her lip hard, a hand coming down to tangle in JJ's hair tight, the other resting against the stall wall to keep her balanced. The blonde's tongue was meticulous, flicking across and over, tracing patters over the brunette's pulsating nub that only drew her higher and higher. Emily knew that whoever was in the bathroom could probably hear her panting, drawing in heavy breathes as her muscles tried to obtain enough oxygen to keep her standing as they began to tighten, but she was so close to the edge that she didn't care.

As JJ's lips wrapped tight around Emily's clit, sucking vigorously, the very tip of her tongue flicking beneath the hood, the brunette came hard. Her nails raked over JJ's scalp, her fist bunching in the blonde's hair. Her stomach contracted and her knees nearly buckled beneath her, the only thing saving her the fact that JJ's arms were wrapped around her legs. She rode the blonde's mouth, her hips rolling. Emily bathed in the waves of pleasure that one after another washed over her, deliciously tightening every muscle, hastily flooding endorphins through her bloodstream, firing copious amounts of decadence from every neuron, until she was completely spent.

JJ finally stood up, her hand sliding around the brunette's waist, her lips finding Emily's to kiss her softly.

"We really need to get home…" Emily panted breathlessly. JJ simply hummed in agreement, her hand reaching up to stroke Emily's face. "After we've eaten though. You're going to need every bit of energy that you can possible get."


End file.
